Sniper
Entrance Home Sweet Van The Sniper drives to the battlefield in his caravan. Special Attacks Neutral B - Huntsman The Sniper gets out the Huntsman. It's basically Link's bow, but different. A fully charged shot is shown by the Sniper flashing red. However, this only lasts for two seconds. After that, he will flash blue. When the arrow is released during the blue flashing, the arrow will head in a random direction, but dealing 5x as much damage (but good luck trying to actually hit someone with it.) Move origin The Huntsman is an unlockable primary weapon in Team Fortress 2 for the Sniper. Like its ARL counterpart, it can be charged. The random direction mechanic might come from its loss in accuracy if held for a long time. Side B - Jarate The Sniper will yell "Heads up!" or "Bombs away!", and then throw a Jarate. Once it hits the ground, it will explode, covering opponents in a small radius with urine. While the urine is on them, they become less resistant to damage (you deal 1.5x damage to Jarate-covered opponents. The jar can be reflected, and you have to wait 30 seconds once it is used. You can choose which direction you want to throw the jar in with the analog stick as he prepares his throw. Move origin Jarate is an unlockable secondary weapon for the Sniper, which works almost exactly as in ARL. Up B - Ranged Arrow The Sniper throws an arrow up and pulls himself up with the rope. Just your average tether recovery that can also grab opponents. The arrow stays at the peak of flight for 2-3 seconds and can't grab items. Down B - Camper's Setup Sniper sets up a camping set with a wooden wall in front of him, protecting him from attacks from the front, and with the top acting as a platform (it won't save you from grabs, though.) Pressing A makes Sniper fire a shot from the rifle. Pressing B makes him drink some coffee, increasing the regen rate of the Jarate. Pressing Down B undoes the formation. Move origin In the Meet the Sniper video, the Sniper is seen in a building, shooting at opponents with a sniper rifle. Final Smash - Target Practice After roping to the top of the screen, the Sniper appears in a tall fort. A crosshair then appears onscreen. You can move with the control stick, and fire with the B button (headshots hurt more!) The shots can also break shields in one hit. After 30 seconds, or until 5 shots have been fired, he goes back to fighting. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Augh!" KOSFX2: "Argh!" Star KOSFX: "Gyaaaaaaaaaah!" Screen KOSFX: "Uh!" Taunts Up: takes off his hat Sd: "Stab, stab, stab." Dn: gives a hand signal Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. does a left hook and then jumps in the air as if he's trying to click his heels or whatever 2. "It's been a long time." 3. "Thanks for standin' still, wanker!" Failure/Clap: Drives off in his van Standard Attacks TBA Snake Codec TBA Character Description Half rugged outdoorsman, half alien observer, this taciturn strip of beef jerky has spent the better part of his life alone in the bush, slow baking under the Australian sun. Classic Mode TBA Role in SSE TBA Extras TBA Trivia Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Fortress 2 Category:Valve Category:Male Category:Human Category:Heros Category:Adult Category:Gunholders Category:Calm Characters Category:Funny Characters Category:Glasses Category:Hat Wearer Category:ARL Category:ARL's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:Internet Meme Category:Lojo Favorite Category:Australia Category:Super Smash Lawl Outlaws Category:Badass Category:Alien Observer Category:People with Family Problems Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Assassin Category:Sniper Category:Van Drivers Category:Outdoorsman Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite Category:Yaoi'd by fangirls Category:King of Insults Category:Angry Characters Category:Foul-Mouthed